Ruby Hearts
by Chris Nest
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy during their travels to stop Xehanort, stumble upon an entire new world that's different then the others. Once arriving, the Heartless and Nobodies invade and Roman Torchwick begins using them for his plans. Can Sora and Ruby put a stop to Torchwick and his plans, or will both lose their hearts?
1. Meeting Ruby

"Hey everyone, back with yet another Kingdom Hearts crossover. This won't be like the last, as it will be an actual story." I explained as Daxter appeared on my shoulder.

"So don't expect any unexplained details." Daxter commented.

"And sorry but we will be using the show for actual events and potential boss fights." I added as Daxter grabbed the television remote.

"So without further ado, enjoy the show folks." Daxter says ebfore pressing play.

()()()()()()()()

**Space Between Worlds**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had recently left for their newest adventure, seeing as Xehanort was threatening the worlds, they didn't have much a choice. Fighting the Heartless, and destroying any Nobodies they happen to came across. Sora was currently driving the Gummi Ship searching for the next world, eventually one came into their view.

"Sora, look!" Goofy proclaimed pointing at the world.

It was circular like the others except it seemed different, it looked like Earth except for parts of the it looking rotten and dead. Surrounded with darkness, a building sitting on top of the world looking to be a school of some sorts.

"Think we should check it out?" Sora asked his comrades. Donald and Goofy both nodded giving their answers.

Sora nodded and turned back to the controls before preparing to land on the new world, who knew what threat could lie on this world.

**Location: Entrance to Beacon**

"Wow, this place sure is big." Goofy commented as the trio approached Beacon.

"Big, this place is huge!" Sora added amazed by the size of the building.

The trio were following the pathway, on the look out for any Heartless or Nobodies. As the trio got closer and closer, they passed two girls, one looking to be incredibly angry. Sora over heard what she was saying as he watched the girl in red cower in fear.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" THe white haired girl said.

"I'm really, really sorry." The girl in red said.

"Uhg, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She questioned.

"Well, I uh..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice ya know? We're here to fight monsters so watch where your going!" She screamed.

"You outta be more nice to people." Goofy stated, the trio stopping to give the girl a hand.

"She said she was sorry, give her a break." Sora added.

"Do you know who I am?" She snapped angrily at the trio.

"A spoiled princess no doubt." Donald commented angrily back.

"It's heiress actually?" A voice said, everyone turned to see a girl with cat ears and black hair tied with a ribbon.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said monotonically.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said giving Sora and the little girl an arrogance filled glare.

"Oh brother." Sora muttered under his breath.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The cat girl added causing Sora to chuckle, using his hand to hide his laughter.

"Wha, how dare, the nerve of…" Weiss paused before turning and leaving in a hurry angry with being made a fool of.

With her gone Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the little girl started laughing, it'd been a long time since Sora and his friends were able to laugh like this. Fighting Heartless and saving worlds never really gave them time to just unwind and relax for a minute. Laughing to them was a luxury. Suddenly the little girl called out to Weiss.

"I'll promise I'll make this up to you." She sighed. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rougher stay."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the girl thinking of how they could cheer her up, she was so young after all. They felt bad for not thinking of some way to make her smile at least. That's when she suddenly turned around with a smile.

"So what's your names?" She asked, but then noticed the cat girl walking away. She slumped down to the ground sad again in an instant.

"Aw cheer up, ya outta smile more." Goofy said giving his classic chuckle.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes approached the group and held his hand out for the girl to take. He introduced himself as Juane. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as the girl took his hand and got back to her feet. She suddenly chuckled.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" She asked causing Sora and co to chuckle again. She turned toward them finally realizing she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"My name's Ruby." Ruby said extending her hand for Sora to shake, Sora smiled and shook Ruby's hand.

"I'm Sora, these are my friends, Donald and Goofy." Sora said introducing them all.

"Is that a real shield!?" Ruby suddenly asked running over to Goofy and examining his shield. "What is that!?" She rushed over to look at Donald's staff.

"You sure seem to like weapons Ruby." Sora pointed out with a chuckle.

"Sure do, I got this." Ruby said before pulling out a large red scythe with black highlights.

"Is that a scythe!?" Juane asked in fear seeing the incredibly large weapon.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explained holding the scythe close to her.

"A what?" Sora and Juane asked in unison.

"It's also a gun." Ruby stated simply. "I love weapons, their like meeting new people, only better."

"Sora, why don't you show her the keyblade?" Goofy suggested.

"Nuh uh, no way." Donald countered.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it." Sora said holding out his hand and summoning the Kingdom Key to his hand.

"I've never seen that before…?" Ruby said thoughtfully as she examined the keyblade. "I'm sort of a dork when it comes to weapons."

As the group continued to walk, the each got to know each other, Ruby more interested in Sora, Donald, and Goofy's weapons than anything else. Sora could tell she really liked weapons, luckily though he hadn't seen a single Heartless since arriving at this place. Which Ruby explained was a school called Beacon, so to fit in Sora, Donald, and Goofy would have to enroll as students. Juane explained how Fuana were treated and warned Donald and Goofy about bullies since they were animals. Sora reassured them that they'd be fine and headed into Beacon, where a whole lot more students were standing.

()()()()()()()()

"That's it for now and Dax and I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas." I announced.

"Also keep an eye out for the sequel to Corey's Mansion, being published by yours truly tonight." Daxter claimed.

"It's true folks, so keep an eye out for the sequel and we'll see you there. If you like this chapter, leave us a fav, review, or even both. We love hearing from you all."

"Till next time, we're Chris and Daxter, signing off, stay awesome!"


	2. Getting Settled In

"We're back and I have to admit I'm surprised you guys liked this story so much." I admitted as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder with the results.

"Yet not enough reviews in our opinion, not even three, come on people we want to hear you!" Daxter screams as I push him out of the way.

"Ignore him, we appreciate you all giving us your time to give this story a read and..." Daxter cuts me off.

"Review, we have three favs but not three reviews, hello! Can you people talk!?" Daxter questioned before I stuff a sock in his mouth.

"Enjoy the show folks while I find a cage for Daxter." I said with a smirk.

()()()()()()()()

Sora, Ruby and co entered the large room filled with students waiting to hear the headmaster's announcement. Of course Sora, Donald, and Goofy had no clue what was going on and most likely, neither did Ruby. Sora noticed a blonde girl in the crowd waving at them and poked Ruby's shoulder to get her attention.

"Uh, do you know her?" Sora asked giving a nervous smile.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" The blonde known as Yang called.

"Oh, hey I gotta go I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby said before turning and running off towards Yang, Sora stumbled forward however attempting to ask what was going on but got no answer.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Sora called giving chase.

"Sora wait!" Donald called giving chase to Sora through the crowd.

Goofy quick to follow as well, Juane left by himself wondering what exactly had just happened. Ruby stood next to Yang unaware that Sora and co had given chase, Sora currently pushing his way through the crowd to find Ruby again since she was the only person from this world that he knew currently and got along with. Yang noticed this but decided not to question it just yet.

"So how's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked with her hands on her hips.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby snapped.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang questioned with a smirk.

"No I literally exploded a hole, in front of the school. And there was some fire and I think some ice." Ruby said trying to recall her memory.

"Are you being sarca... Whoa!" Yang cried as Sora accidentally stumbled into her knocking both of them over.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh as Donald and Goofy caught up, receiving some glares from passerby's. Yang groaned angrily and pushed Sora off, both getting back to their feet, Yang turned to Sora who put his hands up in self defense.

"Why don't you watch where your going buster!" She paused. 'He's sort of cute.' Yang thought to herself with a smirk.

"Sorry, just trying to catch up with Ruby. You see there was this girl bullying her." Sora explained quickly, Donald quick to add onto the story.

"She was yelling at her because of some dust." Donald added.

"You!" A voice screamed from behind Ruby.

Ruby suddenly jumped into Sora's arms causing him to stumble back but just barely managing to hold his footing. Her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Donald and Goofy started chuckling quietly, Yang joining seeing her little sister acting this way. Weiss stood in front of them with a hate filled glare.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss scolded pointing her finger at Ruby and Sora.

"See!?" Sora questioned toward Yang whose eyes were wide.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang simply stated in shock.

"It was an accident." Ruby said as Sora set her back on her feet. "It was an accident."

Weiss ignored Ruby's plea and pushed a pamphlet into her hands. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all struggled to get a look at the pamphlet as Ruby opened it to read it. She asked Weiss what is was, the same question on everyone's minds.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injury or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide." Weiss stated quite quickly confusing everyone, Donald snatched the pamphlet out of Ruby's hands and threw it to the ground before proceeding to jump on it.

"Aw phooey, your company needs to learn some manners!" Donald said jumping into the air screeching in Weiss's face causing her to flinch back.

"If you want to make things up to me, read that and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said ignoring Donald's outburst best she could, she turned and hurried away to avoid the crazy enraged duck.

"Look it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?" Yang suggested.

"Whose side are you on, she started it?" Sora questioned finding Weiss's actions completely uncalled for.

"Yeah great idea sis, come on Sora." Ruby said turning to Weiss and holding out her hand. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Sora." Sora said as Donald climbed onto his back. "Donald!" Goofy climbed on next. "Goofy!" Sora groaned before falling to the ground with Donald and Goofy's combined weight.

"No, never." Weiss said turning her back to them all with her arms crossed.

Suddenly a mic being turned on caught everyone's attention, Sora and Ruby grew quiet in order to listen to the announcement. Sora looked up onto the stage to see a man in green with circular glasses, he pushed them up onto his face and finally at last, spoke into the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled her today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." The man announced with a voice full of authority.

Sora and Ruby exchanged a glance as the man walked off to the right, the woman at his side wearing white taking his place at the mic. She took a second to look across the crowd and began to speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." She said briefly before walking off following the man.

"That was bizarre." Sora commented with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, this was his pose whenever he was in deep though. Which was pretty rare in most cases.

"He did seem a bit... off." Yang added agreeing with him.

**Ballroom**

Later at night everyone had assembled in the Ballroom, where everyone was given sleeping bags to use for the night until rooms were assigned. Donald and Goofy set theirs next to each other, near Sora of course because some of the students gave the duo glares while passing by. It honestly made them nervous, Sora set his bag next to Ruby where she was writing in a book. Sora was currently wearing only his black bottoms which luckily were long so he felt decent but he had to put his other things away in a spare suitcase Ruby let him use.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang proclaimed as she landed on the other side of Ruby, Sora noticed Yang glancing at him from time to time, put him on edge a little bit.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby stated while she continued to write in her book.

"I know I do." Yang said giving a fake purr in the process as she checked out some of the boys.

Her eyes landing on Sora who had just gotten into his sleeping bag and put his arms behind his head to relax. Sora however propped his head up and faced Ruby noticing the book, Yang quickly changed her gaze so he wouldn't notice.

"What's that Ruby?" Sora asked curious about the book.

"Oh, just writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. My old school. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained, Sora looked at the book and began thinking again.

He wished he could write to Destiny Island, to his friends, his parents. He wondered what his parents must've thought whenever he had first left with the keyblade, he hadn't really had a chance to talk to them since that moment. Thinking about it now, made his heart ache, home sickness set in quickly with the thoughts of the days before that. Where he and Riku would always compete with each other, Kairi always being the referee for those competitions, it was fun just to hang out.

"Awe that's so cute." Yang said snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Shut up!" Ruby said throwing a pillow at Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Hey I'm right here!" Sora pointed out causing Ruby to sigh.

"Don't forget Donald, Goofy, and Juane. Their... nice. There you go, plus four friends that's already a four hundred percent increase." Yang added mentioning Sora's friends as well.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby stated laying back putting her hands behind her head much like Sora did.

"Still positive, you made four friends and one enemy." Yang stated before having another pillow thrown at her face.

"Yang's got a point Ruby. It's only been one day. Friends are with you, your hearts are connected. It's how you never forget them and they'll never forget you." Sora said doing his best to cheer Ruby up.

"What about her?" Donald asked as he walked over to them, Goofy right alongside him.

Ruby sat up to see the girl with cat ears sitting against the wall with a candle lit, and a book in her hands. She seemed to be deep in reading whatever story she had, Sora followed Ruby's gaze and noticed her as well. He instantly recognized her.

"That girl?" Ruby murmured.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained, suddenly Goofy added to the conversation with his own question.

"Why don'tcha go talk to her then?" Goofy asked as Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her to her feet. Goofy laughing and Sora speechless and unsure of what to say about the whole thing. Donald shrugged and returned to his sleeping bag to get some much needed rest.

"Hello, I think you two might know each other." Yang greeted causing the girl to lower her to book to look at them.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Yeah, my name's Ruby. But you can call me crater, uhh, actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby said nervously failing to come up with a funny name for herself. The girl returned to reading as Yang looked at her sister with worry.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know help me." Ruby answered back in the same hushed tone.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked.

The girl sighed. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow. It goes great with your, uh, pajamas." Yang said, at this point she was just talking nonsense. But as usual Yang didn't know when to be quiet and kept going.

"Nice night, don't you think?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book, that I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." Blake muttered before looking down at her book again.

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause." Yang commented turning toward Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked ignoring her sister. Blake looked up at Ruby with an expression of surprise. "Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained honestly.

"Oh yeah, that's, real lovely." Yang said sarcastically.

"I love books, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, their one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby explained reliving her memories as a child.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked, curiosity in her tone.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby stated, her hopes and dreams being spoke out loud.

Blake smiled. "That's, very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said frowning.

Sora listened to the entire conversation, it got him thinking. What was the reason he set out on this quest with the keyblade in the first place? To find his friends... but was there possibly a deeper meaning he didn't realize before? Thinking back, he remembered one fairy tale in particular, the one that Kairi had been told as a child that he heard. The one about the light and the story behind it, the birth of darkness in the world.

"Well, that's why we're here." Ruby's said snapping Sora from his thoughts. "To make it better."

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang stated before surprising Ruby with a crushing hug.

Seconds later the duo began fighting, Ruby struggling to escape her sisters hug. Sora couldn't help but chuckle, reminded of Donald whenever he had one of his tantrums, which happened quite often. Weiss walked over interrupting the duo, Sora watched as Blake blew out the candle, closing his eyes, Sora drifted to sleep, his mind full of questions.

()()()()()()()()

"Long chapter that's for sure but I worked hard on it, so I hope you all enjoyed it." I said as Daxter reappeared on my shoulder.

"And as usual if you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to fav it and for the love of everything good, tell us your thoughts!" Daxter screamed before I pushed him off my shoulder.

"Ignore him, we hope to be updating again real soon. Till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding all of you to stay awesome!"


	3. Initiation

"Back again and let me just say, I'm surprised everyone is enjoying this story so much." I proclaimed with a smile as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder with his own smile.

"And thank you all for the reviews, bout time. Oh, I have another request that may take some time." Daxter states surprising me.

"What request?" I questioned.

"Most likely an artist is reading this, and we need a cover. So the request is this, make a cover for this story and we'll choose our favorite. The artists will get announced in this story and on our profile for publicity." Daxter explained making my jaw drop.

"I didn't agree to that!" I screamed but Daxter cut me off again.

"Oh shut up, they'll love it, besides we need art. None of our stories have good covers." Daxter stated.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about this." I claimed before pressing play on the remote.

()()()()()()()()

**Ozpin's Office**

Sora walked into the office of Beacon's Headmaster with a smile on his face, Ozpin sat at his desk with his hands interlocked and Goodwitch standing to his left. Goodwitch looked upset while Ozpin had that an expression that looked, amused. It's like he knew something. As Sora reached the desk, he greeted btoh of them the only way he knew how.

"Hey there." Sora greeted only to get cut off by Goodwitch.

"You'd best show respect young man, after you've deceived this school and impersonated a student. You and your friends should be removed from school grounds at once." Goodwitch scolded causing Sora to flinch back.

"But I have other plans for you and your friends." Ozpin said calmly causing Sora to stand up straight and sigh with relief. "A friend of mine, informed of your arrival in the future."

"A friend?" Sora repeated unsure of who Ozpin could be referring to.

"He was small, had big round ears." Ozpin said recalling the memory, Sora's eyes widened in realization as he leaned forward to say the person's name.

"King Mickey's been here?" Sora asked in shock causing Goodwitch to roll her eyes.

"I assume you must be Sora, wielder of the keyblade. I've heard positive things about your fighting skills, and as you can tell, this is a school for warriors." Ozpin said reminding Sora of the obvious.

"I can tell, Ruby seemed excited to be here." Sora said noticing that Goodwitch looked bored and somewhat uncaring.

"I have a proposition for you Sora, if your up for a challenge." Ozpin said now having Sora's full attention.

**Locker Room**

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby questioned as Ren and Nora walked by, Nora giggling as she skipped along.

"Oh who knows, so you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang pointed out just as Donald and Goofy had just walked into the room, Donald holding his staff and Goofy holding his shield.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said hugging her scythe Cresent Rose closely like it was a newborn child.

"Remember Ruby, your not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang explained.

"Ugh, you sound just like Dad. Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ruby stated crossing her arms defiantly.

"But Ruby, won't you get lonely all by yourself?" Goofy asked with a worried tone.

"Uh, I don't know." Ruby answered.

"Where's Sora? Wasn't he with you guys?" Yang asked changing the subject, Donald turned toward her.

"Sora was called by the Headmaster." Donald stated briefly and like on cue Sora walked through the door with his hands behind his head.

Everyone except Ruby turned toward Sora already eager to see what the Headmaster wanted, Donald and Goofy guessed since they had just arrived at Beacon and they just sort of fitted in. Sora stopped in front of everyone and smiled, whatever happened must have been good news.

"Well, how did it go?" Donald asked.

"I told him about our journey." Sora explained causing Donald and Goofy to repeat 'What' in unison. "Yeah, now we're students and we have to take some sort of test."

"Initiation, eventually teams are formed. You don't get to choose your partners either." Yang stated which made Goofy think.

"So what happens when you form a team Ruby?" Goofy asked recalling how Ruby said she didn't want to meet new people.

"I'll just be on Yang's team... or something." Ruby answered reluctantly not thinking things through.

"Maybe you should try being on somebody else's team." Yang suggested brushing her hair with her hands, and avoiding eye contact with Ruby. Sora, Donald, and Goofy noticed the same thing coming to the same conclusion as Ruby just did.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby questioned getting in Yang's face, Sora couldn't help but try to break things up.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, you can be on our team." Sora said bringing Donald and Goofy in for a hug.

Yang breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby smiled with the offer, before Ruby could turn and question Yang again the intercom interrupted with a message. Telling all students to report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation, exchanging looks, Sora, Ruby, and co nodded and headed out for Beacon Cliff. Sora unaware of the surprises that awaited him with the initiation.

**Beacon Cliff**

Everyone had gathered at Beacon Cliff, standing in a perfect horizontal line, Ozpin standing in front of them with Glynda standing to his left holding a mechanical pad. Sora stood with Ruby to his right and Donald and Goofy to his left, before he say anything Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated, Sora looked over the cliff edge at the large forest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda said causing some murmurs from the students.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained causing shock through the large line of students.

After the initial shock died down, Ozpin continued to speak, Sora looked at Donald and Goofy realizing he may not be teaming with them. This test just got a lot worse for him.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin advised.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

A couple students spoke up including Sora and Juane but they were both cut off my Ozpin again.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin ordered and without much of a choice Sora obeyed.

Sora summoned the keyblade just as the first student was launched, yes, launched into the forest by the pad they were standing on. Sora saw this and crouched low prepared for the launch, first Goofy, then Donald, and at last, Sora felt the impact as he was launched high into the air at high speeds. Sora used his natural ability to glide down to the forest landing on a tree and jumping on, kicking off another tree performing a back flip to land on the ground softly. He quickly stood up and looked around hoping to find Donald or Goofy, but had no such luck.

"Donald, Goofy, hello? Anybody!" Sora called but got no answer, the forest dead silent. Sora put his hands behind his head and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**With Donald and Goofy**

"Gawrsh I sure hope Sora's okay." Goofy said worried as he followed Donald through the forest, luckily the duo had ended up landing together. Well more like Goofy landed on top of Donald and because of the eye contact rule, that made them partners. Not that they would complain about it, they were used to working together. Donald crossed his arms as he kept walking, stubborn as usual.

"He'll be fine, we got to find those relics." Donald pointed out remembering the goal for this initiation.

"Which way did that Ozpin guy say to go again?" Goofy asked holding his chin as he followed Donald.

Donald crossed his arms and tried to remember but he couldn't bring up a memory of the directions. He looked around and finally gave his answer pointing in a random direction.

"That way." Donald said before marching in that direction.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now, things are just now beginning to get interesting." I stated as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder with a smile.

"And keep those reviews coming, we love it, and if your feeling generous leave a fav to." Daxter said arrogantly.

"And who do you think Donald and Goofy will run into first?" I asked curiously. "Tell us who you think they'll run into."

"Till next time we're signing off and telling you all as we usually do, to always..."

"Stay awesome!"


	4. Initiation Pt2

"We're back and I noticed a couple questions you guys had and one stuck out in particular that I didn't really think through." I stated crossing my arms and thinking as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"We didn't exactly think of the teaming issue. Since there are four on each team we thought hard about this and have yet to come up with a good answer." Daxter explained with hidden intent.

"But you can give us ideas, we currently only have one. Oh and big thanks for the reviews and favs. I honestly didn't expect this story to get so many views." I admitted as Daxter chuckled.

"As for our one idea, it's odd but could provide a lot of humor for this story. There is now a poll to vote and trust me, we can make it work." Daxter insures sounding honest... for once.

"So without further delay, enjoy the show." I say before pressing play resuming from where we had left off before.

()()()()()()()()

Sora continued to walk through the forest, his hands behind his head, and the forest still silent as ever. To his own surprise, he hadn't seen a single living thing since he landed, no Heartless, no Nobodies, no students, just nothing. He heard bushes and trees move with the wind but other then that the only sound he heard was his own footsteps. Honestly, Sora was getting bored, but he had the keyblade so he could defend himself if need be.

"I wonder if Donald and Goofy have found anyone yet?" Sora murmured to himself in thought.

Without warning he heard a stick being snapped from somewhere nearby, Sora looked around for the sound unable to locate the exact source of it. He heard deep breathing behind him and turned to see what looked to be a bear like creature except it was completely black with white highlights, the highlights looking like parts of a skeleton. The creature stood on it's hind legs and roared loudly causing Sora to summon his keyblade in self defense.

"Heartless?" Sora said unsure if the creature was indeed one of the dreaded monsters he had fought so many times before.

The creature charged Sora raising it's claw high and bringing it back down, Sora jumped back avoiding the attack as the creatures claw struck the ground. Sora leaped forward quickly unleashing a swing at it's arm, then at it's shoulder. Sora dodge rolled behind the creature and struck it's back and the back of it's legs, but it only seemed to anger it. The creature roared and turned quickly, the back of it's back of it's paw colliding with Sora's keyblade as he raised it to guard himself. Sora leaped forward again jumping over the creature and landing a slash at the top of it's head and then the back of it's legs bringing it to the ground.

"Thundaga!" Sora cried causing a large bolt of lightning to strike the creature, it twitched on the ground before it stopped moving completely.

Sora looked at the creature with curiosity as it didn't vanish like the Heartless usually did when defeated, meaning it wasn't a Heartless. Sora sighed realizing this threat wasn't mindless like the Heartless. He dispelled the keyblade and sighed wondering if more of these creatures were scattered throughout the forest, and if any were near him now waiting to strike. Sora was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by two very familiar screams, he looked up to see two figures being sent flying, he turned to run only to have both of them land on top of him.

"Sora!?" Donald said in question.

"Your okay!" Goofy added, causing Sora to chuckle with his friends antics, of course they'd find each other like this.

Seconds later the trio saw a large crow like creature fly through the sky, a figure in red and another figure in white holding onto the large creature. Sora quickly got to his feet as Donald and Goofy did the same. Sora watched and realized he noticed that the figure in red was indeed Ruby.

"What happened?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy urgently.

"We were walking through the forest, when we saw that girl from before." Goofy explained.

"The one that gave Ruby a hard time, we jumped in to help and she almost burned us!" Donald screamed, angry remembering what happened.

"Let's go, they need our help." Sora said looking at two most trusted allies, receiving a nod from both of them. The trio in sync ran in the direction of the large crow, making sure to keep in their sights.

**~Beacon Cliff~**

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda stated looking at her mechanical pad. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

Ozpin glanced over at the screen, Glynda's statement peeking his curiosity. She sighed and continued to speak.

"I don't care what his transcripts say that Juane fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked Ozpin as she turned to leave. However she got no answer as he watched Ruby's actions.

**~With Ruby~**

"Ruby, I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss cried holding onto the crow like creature for dear life. Ruby was doing the same a little bit ahead of Weiss, holding onto the crow, the wind blowing past both of them violently.

"We're fine. Stop worrying!" Ruby called back.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss snapped back gaining a confused look from Ruby.

"In a good way?" She questioned.

"In a bad way, in a very bad way!" Weiss snapped making Ruby get snappy. Holding on to avoid falling wasn't the best time to start arguing.

"Why don't we just jump!?" Ruby said seriously causing Weiss to give her a look of question. Before Weiss could answer she jumped off the crow without hesitation. Weiss was now beyond angry.

"Oh you insufferable little brat!"

**~With Sora~**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran into the clearing just in time to see Ruby falling toward the ground, before Sora could run in an attempt to catch her Juane flew by into her sending both of them into a tree. The trio took note of Yang and Blake standing in front of what looked to be ruins. Before Sora could question it out loud a enormous roar broke his train of thought, the trio looked toward the forest seeing one of the large bear like creatures Sora fought before. It fell to the ground with a thud as a girl Sora didn't recognize jumped off.

"Aw it's broken." The girl said playfully before standing on top of the creatures head. Another boy Sora didn't recognize appeared at the side of the creature looking out of breath and tired.

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again." He asked before looking up and seeing that Nora was indeed already gone.

Nora was at the ruins in seconds and playfully grabbed one of the many chess pieces and balanced it on top of her head making funny poses while chanting that she was 'queen of the castle'. The boy earlier called Nora's name snapping her out of the funny poses as she gave a mock salute.

"Coming Ren." Nora said cheerfully letting the chess piece fall from her head and into her hand with ease. Sora, Donald, and Goofy approached Yang and Blake, just as confused as they were about the current events.

"Did that girl just ride in on a bear?" Sora questioned before Blake could.

"Actually it's an Ursa." Blake pointed out gaining a nod from Sora in understanding.

"Sora, I see you found your teammates." Yang said mentally upset she hadn't found Sora first, Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled swaying left and right.

"You could say that." Sora exclaimed with a playful tone.

Without warning a red headed girl ran out from the trees being followed by a large scorpion creature, except Sora noticed the symbol on it's head. A large heart outlined with red, Sora could recognized that symbol from anywhere. The scorpion was mainly a dark blue color while it's armor that resembled bones were a lighter color of brown while all ten of it's eyes were glowing yellow orbs. Sora summoned the keyblade to his hand as Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy pulled out his shield.

**Music: **Time to Say Goodbye ~Orchestral Battle Cover~ By Jeremiah George

"Heartless!" Sora proclaimed before the trio ran toward the scorpion like Heartless. Dark Stalker.

The Dark Stalker roared before raising it's right pincer to strike the red headed girl only to meet Sora's keyblade. Sora pushed Dark Stalker's pincer back allowing Goofy to throw his shield at him, hitting it's eyes causing it to roar in pain. Donald quickly casted Thundaga bringing down bolts of electricity onto the Dark Stalker forcing it to reel back. Sora jumped back to get ready for another attack only for Ruby to suddenly run by him in a flash.

"Watch out!" Goofy called in warning as Ruby raised her scythe only to be smacked by the Dark Stalker's pincer knocking her to the ground with a loud thud.

Ruby turned to run, Sora noticing the large crow like creature hovering above. Without warning the crow fired it's feathers into the ground, one impaling Ruby's robe to the ground immobilizing her. Sora without thinking ran forward keyblade in hand, as a white blur shot by him firing ice at the Dark Stalker freezing it's tail solid, keeping it from hurting Ruby.

"You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." Weiss began explaining. "So fi you quit showing off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said still seated on the ground. Sora and co watched the encounter knowing they were finally getting along.

"You're fine." Weiss answered with a small smile.

"Oh boy you're okay!" Goofy proclaimed as he, Sora, and Donald ran over to Ruby making sure she was okay. Yang grabbing RUby into a hug after running by the trio.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed seeing the Dark Stalker's tail frozen to the ground, it was a large pillar of ice keeping it in place. The Dark Stalker already struggling to free itself from the ice's grip.

Suddenly a loud roar broke through the air catching everyone's attentions, causing them to look upward at the large crow like creature that had nearly caused Ruby's downfall. Sora and Ruby quickly regrouped with the others where Juane was the first to speak surprisingly.

"Guys, that things circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out causing Sora to double take looking at the ruins, he chuckled nervously forgetting what he was supposed to do to pass the initiation.

"She's right, our mission is to find the artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby added, Sora looked back at the Dark Stalker Heartless and wouldn't exactly agree with letting it run around freely.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Juane said cheerfully agreeing fully with the plan.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to collect their own chess pieces, Sora handing one to Donald and Goofy before grabbing one himself. As everyone did this, the Dark Stalker was surrounded in a dark aura before attempting to break the ice, this time sending cracks all through it.

"I think we better get out of here." Goofy said pointing at the Dark Stalker.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby said agreeing with Goofy, seeing the same thing. With that, everyone began to run.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's all for now and we have a question. If we give Sora and co a fourth party member, it's going to end up being Pete." I explained throwing my idea out there.

"So our question is if you want Sora, Donald, and Goofy to have a special team of three... or have Pete intervene and end up with their team." Daxter said much more clearly.

"Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave us your thoughts in a review and fav the story." I said happily.

"Till next time, Chris and Daxter are signing out reminding you all to."

"Stay awesome!"


	5. Players and Pieces

"Well let me first say that it's been decided, the teaming issue has been settled and I got a new idea for Pete as well to make a special appearance in this story." I said with a sly smirk.

"One of the reviewers, Guest, yes that's his name, suggested something we took a liking to." Daxter says with a smile as he climbs onto my shoulder.

"Just wanted to say thanks and expect Pete to be making an appearance in later chapters." I added before Daxter interrupted again.

"Though Chris was a bit upset seeing how much hate Pete got." Daxter said chuckling.

"Though I was excited to make Pete somewhat of a good guy, I personally am one of his fans and he was always my favorite boss in Kingdom Hearts." Chris explained with a sigh.

"Now that we're done with that announcement, enjoy the show." Daxter said grabbing the remote from my hands and pressing play before I could protest to his actions.

()()()()()()()()

**Music: **Time to Say Goodbye ~Orchestral Battle Cover~ By Jeremiah George

Everyone ran towards what seemed to be abandoned ruins, everyone splitting up and taking cover as the large raven like creature took it's perch on a tall pillar and screeched loudly. The screech traveling all over the Emerald Forest, Sora had taken cover with Ruby and Yang, Donald was with Ren and Nora, and lastly Goofy was with Juane and Pyrrha. Sora looked worried about the situation as the raven would be in the air just out of his reach, he had to find some way to get in close to it.

"Oh boy, run!" Juane suddenly cried, Sora and Ruby saw why. The Dark Stalker had escaped it's icy prison and had now charged through the trees searching for fresh hearts to feast upon.

"Nora, Donald, take cover!" Ren cried overhearing their names, the trio taking off at full sprint.

The Raven took aim and fired it's razor sharp feathers at the trio, one was going to connect with Nora but Donald casted Reflectaga blocking the attack just in time for Nora to pull out what looked like a grenade launcher. Giggling she began firing at the Raven unaware of the Dark Stalker approaching her from behind. Without warning Pyrrha and Goofy appeared knocking the Dark Stalker back, Ren jumping in and firing a coupe shots at the Dark Stalker only to see it had little effect on it.

"Go, go, go!" Ren called backing up as Donald casted Thundaga on the Dark Stalker making it reel back only for it to charge again.

The gang ran over to the bridge waiting for the Dark Stalker to approach, they all had to attack together if they had any hope of dropping the beast. Without warning the Raven dove through the bridge separating everyone into two groups. With the Dark Stalker was Ren, Pyrrha, Blake, Goofy, and Donald. While the other end had Sora, Ruby, Yang, Juane, and Weiss.

"Man we've got to get over there, they need help!" Juane said running over to the edge just as The Dark Stalker knocked Blake and Goofy to the ground. Donald casting all sorts of spells in an attempt to keep the Stalker back. Nora ran over to Juane's side along with Sora who was determined to reunite with his best friends and insure their safety.

"Alright let's do this." Sora stated, but then Juane pointed something out.

"Yeah, but huh, we can't make that jump."

Nora suddenly giggled and knocked Juane back, Sora watched as her weapon changed into a large hammer and he could already anticipate what she was doing. Jumping back Sora crouched low just as Nora jumped and slammed the edge of the bride sending Sora and Juane flying to the other end, posing like a pirate captain Nora shot forward and raised her hammer high into the air. Nora slammed the hammer right on top of the Dark Stalker's head only to be smacked away, the hammer down gone from her grasp.

"Got it!" Sora called as he grabbed Nora's hammer and slammed it on top of the Dark Stalker's head this time leaving a crack in it's bone like armor.

Sora tossed the hammer behind him to Nora before deflecting the Dark Stalker's stinger with his keyblade causing the stinger to impale the ground at his feet. Sora leaped froward and unleashed several slashes on the Dark Stalker before backing up as he noticed the ground crumbling beneath him. Suddenly, Ren, Juane, Pyrrha, and Nora ran by him. Goofy with Pyrrha as the duo both blocked attempted slashes by the Dark Stalker knocking both pincers to the side leaving it's face wide open.

Ren ran forward unloading two clips into the Dark Stalker's face making it roar with frustration, it's stinger aiming at Ren to impale him. Just as the stinger shot forward a bolt of lightning from the sky struck the stinger throwing it of course, Donald screeched with anger as he unleashed spell after spell on the Stalker. Ren grabbed onto the stringer and hung on, continuing to fire clips at the beast of a Heartless.

Sora and Nora ran forward as the Stalker pushed Goofy and Pyrrha back, Juane jumping in to defend Goofy from behind impaled by one of it's pincers. Nora fired three rounds at the Stalker's face causing it to reel back in pain, Sora ran forward and with crazy reflexes slid underneath an attempted slash, dodging by mere centimeters as he slid underneath the Stalker and brought the keyblade up causing it's front to raise up revealing it's vulnerable underside.

The Stalker roared before using it's stinger to fling Ren into a stone wall, causing him to fall face first to the ground groaning in pain. Nora called out his name and that's all Donald needed to hear in order to help him recover.

"Ren!" Donald screeched causing three bells to appear over Ren's body and surround him in a green aura, he was on his feet in no time looking surprised to feel good as new.

"Goofy, Pyrrha!" Juane cried pointing at the Stalker's nearly cut off stinger.

The two shield users nodded and threw their shields at the stinger cutting it off with ease, the stinger fell and impaled the top of the Stalker's head making it roar in intense pain. Sora and Nora ran forward, jumping on top of Goofy and Pyrrha's shields. With ease the duo threw Sora and Nora into the air, Nora giggling as they began their descent. Sora and Nora did the same slamming their weapons onto the stinger driving it into the Stalker's head, Nora grabbed Sora's hand and fired a shot sending both of them to solid ground. Everyone else jumped across as the Stalker roared as it fell down the cliff into the abyss below, a large heart floated out of the abyss and into the sky and out of sight.

"Wow..." Juane murmured catching everyone's attention.

"Sora look!" Goofy cried drawing Sora's attention to the top of the cliff where Ruby had just decapitated the crow like creature.

"Way to go Ruby!" Sora cried as loudly as he could, Ruby looked towards the clearing seeing Sora waving with a smile on his face. She smiled and waved back.

**Team Initation**

"Juane Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper. Led by Juance Ark." Ozpin announced, Ruby, Sora, and co cheering in the crowd.

"If they have to be teams of four wonder who our fourth team member is." Goofy stated causing Sora and Donald to look at him with thoughtful expressions. They all had gotten them same pieces but they never saw a fourth.

"They must have gotten there before us." Sora suggested seeing as there were only three black king pieces.

"Now Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Night pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Ruby. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced, he cleared his voice before speaking again.

"Finally, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Ozpin called, the trio looked up and quickly walked up on stage passing Ruby. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood side by side in front of Ozpin as the other students who had gathered to learn their teams murmured in the crowd about the whereabouts of the fourth member of the team. Yes Ozpin finally spoke again catching everyone off guard with his announcement.

"You three are to be a unique team of three, and from this day forward will work together as Team Safe Guard. Led by Sora." Ozpin announced making the crowd murmur again about the strange announcement.

"Alright!" Sora cheered hugging his two best pals in celebration.

"Looks like your stuck with us Sora." Goofy stated with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sora answered.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be... an interesting year." Ozpin said as the crowd began cheering as Sora, Donald, and Goofy left the stage now an official team in the school of Beacon.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and sorry for the long update, I kinda got snowed in and my internet wasn't acting right." I stated apologizing for the internet issues. "And as you all requested, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are their own special team of three."

"And for all of you who don't know yet, Chris has a youtube channel now and would really love the support!" Daxter announced with excitement.

"It's true, the link is in my profile if your curious, I'd appreciate the support and will be uploading quite often." I added before continuing. "But till next time, it's Chris and Daxter signing off and reminding you all to stay awesome!"


	6. The Badge and The Burden

**Important Intro Please Read**

"Before we start today I have a few things to say." I stated firmly with a frown, reading over some complaints that I wasn't pleased to see. Daxter climbed onto my shoulder with a copy of the same complaints.

"First things first, the guy who seriously complained about not having the initials, seriously? The letters I had to work with when it came to Sora, Donald, and Goofy was SDG." I explained firmly.

"We literally tried to come up with something for hours and got nothing! Second, keep in mind why the chapter was short." Daxter pointed out.

"Each chapter follows the episode order, so when the episode of RWBY ends, so does the chapter. Now I'm not upset when someone complains, it's when someone complains about something dumb like initials that irritates me." I explained sighing not liking showing my irritation.

"Now lastly, there is a second and third reason the chapters are short and take quite awhile to update. Second reason, I'm still in school and am a Senior, and finals are coming up keeping my schedule quite booked."

"And thirdly, we have to watch each episode separately to make sure we get everything perfect for this crossover since a lot of you seem to enjoy it." Daxter added in my defense.

"So please, if you have an actual complaint, regarding spelling errors or grammar mistakes don't hesitate to point them out so I can fix them. But if their dumb things that don't change the story overall, then please respect me as an author and keep it to yourself."

"We love the guys that don't hate us but whoever that Guest guy was who complained about the initials is where this is coming from as we work very hard on each chapter reading over them time and time again to make each chapter perfect for you all."

"With that said, please know I'm not mad just irritated and stressed out due to finals. So without further ado please enjoy the story." I say finally before pressing play and continuing the show.

()()()()()()()()

"Good morning Sora." Goofy said cheerfully causing Sora to open his sleep filled eyes, with a yawn the key bearer sat up and stretched his arms high into the air. Smiling as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Donald and Goofy already dressed and ready to go.

"Are we going somewhere?" Sora asked a bit confused by why they looked ready to leave.

"Sora this is a school, we have classes remember?" Donald reminded causing Sora to chuckle and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Sora commented.

He turned and got out of bed, wearing black boxers and a white t-shirt. He walked over to the closet and quickly grabbed his school uniform that Ozpin had given him, Donald and Goofy were also wearing their own uniforms to show that they to were proud students of Beacon. Dressed and ready to go Sora turned to his best friends and partners.

"So where's our first class?" Sora asked them, Donald pulled out a piece of paper.

"Huh, right there, this way." Donald said walking toward the door, Sora and Goofy both began to follow since Donald had the map with instructions on them.

Eventually the trio had reached the class right on time as well as the bell had just rung signaling that anyone afterwards was late, luckily the trio all had the same class schedule. Ozpin had told Sora that it be best to keep them together in case something unfortunate were to happen. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took their seats, the teacher, wearing a red outfit and sporting a fancy looking white mustache noticed the trio.

"Hmm, you three are Sora, Donald, and Goofy, correct?" He asked the trio gaining Sora's attention.

"That's right sir." Sora said making sure to make a good first impression.

"Ozpin's told me good things about you three. I'm Peter Port, I teach Grimm Studies." Mr. Port explained with a chuckle, though mention of Grimm caused Sora, Donald, and Goofy to exchange confused expressions.

"What are the Grimm?" Goofy asked deciding to be the first to ask. Mr. Port just chuckled joyfully.

"Take your seats and I'll tell you all you need to know about the Grimm." Mr. Port said with yet another chuckle, the trio agreed and took their seats curious as to what the Grimm were. Did Beacon already know about the Heartless?

At long last Ruby and Juane's groups finally found the room and took their seats, Yang purposely taking a seat behind Sora to check him out through the lesson. In her mind this was what she needed to be studying. Thought before they could say their greetings Mr. Port began his lessons drawing everyone's attentions. Sora, Donald, and Goofy already prepared to take notes on these enemies.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes,the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Mr. Port said before giving somewhat of a cheer for himself. The class remained silent as Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly jotted down notes.

"And you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms. Are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Mr. Port explained, Goofy leaned over and whispered to Sora.

"Doesn't sound like Heartless."

"I know, wonder what they are?" Sora whispered back in curiosity.

"And that's where we come in, Huntsmen, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world." Mr. Port said but paused seeing a hand in the air. "Hmm... Sora, you have a question?"

"Uhh... yeah, what about Heartless?" Sora asked making the class murmur questioning what the Heartless were, even Mr. Port was pondering the question assuming the Heartless to be a new type of Grimm.

"I've never heard of that species of Grimm." Mr. Port said but Sora quickly corrected him.

"I don't think Heartless are Grimm, their... different."

The class continued to murmur, never hearing of other dangerous monsters other than the Grimm. Just the idea that more was out there stirred more than a little bit of gossip, rumors, and theories. However Mr. Port seemed more than interested in the Heartless.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us about the, Heartless, Sora." Mr. Port said catching Sora off guard. "These Heartless have more than peaked my curiosity. I'm sure the class would also like to hear all about them as well."

Sora reached into his bag and pulled out Ansem's Report, the entire thing. He was reluctant but stood up and walked over to Mr. Port handing him the papers. Mr. Port began scanning over the first few pages of the reports with interest as Sora walked over to the board and drew a decent sketch of a Shadow and the Heartless symbol. The students were already questioning what the creature was and if anyone in the room had seen the creature before, of course none had. Mr. Port was already greatly interested in the Heartless.

"That's the report of someone who studied the Heartless, everything you want to know is in there." Sora said standing to the side of Mr. Port as he finished the first couple of pages, he cleared his throat and looked at Sora.

"I will talk to Ozpin about this, I would personally like to know more about the Heartless. Would you mind letting me borrow these for awhile?" Mr. Port asked Sora who agreed, he had no reason to distrust the Mr. Port.

With that said Sora took his seat, Weiss grinding her teeth together not only with Ruby's actions during the explanation but also because Sora had everyone's attention and to her seemed to be showing off his knowledge of a creature that to her knowledge didn't exist. As Mr. Port placed the report on his desk he began listing the traits of a hunter and as he asked the class if anyone had these traits Weiss's hand shot into the air.

"I do sir." Weiss stated firmly through clenched teeth.

"Well then, let's find out." Mr. Port said looking to his left where a cage lay. "Step forward and face your opponent."

"Gawrsh I hope she'll be okay." Goofy murmured in a worried tone, Donald nodded in agreement, Sora however watched with curiosity to see if Weiss was really all she claimed to be. A lot of the people he'd fought before had lost due to their arrogance.

"Let the match begin!" Mr. Port said before taking an axe and chopping the lock off releasing a pig like creature. A Boarbatusk.

It charged straight for Weiss at full speed, spinning out of the way she slashed at it's side only to seemingly have no affect on it. She landed softly and looked at the Boarbatusk as it turned and charged at her again. She lunged at it only for it to lodge her rapier in between it's tusks holding her in place, Weiss quickly began struggling to dislodge her weapon. With a simple fling the Boarbatusk flung Weiss's weapon across the room leaving her completely defenseless. The Boarbatusk knocked her down and charged again. Weiss got to her feet and rolled out of it's way and ran for her weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath..."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped cutting Ruby off, Sora saw Ruby's saddened expression and felt the urge to do something about this situation.

Grabbing it she turned to counter attack only to see the Boarbatusk begin spinning into a wheel and upon landing charge at her at alarming speeds. Summoning a blue shield she knocked the Boarbatusk back before jumping back onto another circular spell and lunging forward driving the weapon into the Boarbatusk's stomach killing it with ease.

"Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and..." Mr. Port looked at Sora with a stern expression. "Stay vigilant, class dismissed."

**Hallways**

"Huh Sora?" Donald quacked gaining Sora and Goofy's attention, students walking by them in the background.

"What is it Donald?" Sora asked, clearly able to see that something was troubling Donald.

"Are you sure you should've given him Ansem's Report?" Donald questioned a little worried about giving something as important as Ansem's Report to someone the three of them barely knew.

"It just seemed fair, he's teaching us about Grimm. And one of them looked like the Heartless we fought in the forest." Sora said remembering the Dark Stalker and it's alarming strength.

"Awe shucks, Sora's right Donald, the Heartless are dangerous." Goofy added curious about the Grimm himself, the Boarbatusk had caught all three of them by surprise. The way it fought seemed as if it were actually thinking and planning it's attacks instead of being mindless like the Heartless.

"I guess your right, it's getting late." Donald said pointing out the setting sun out one of the many large windows.

With that said the trio headed off to their room to rest up for the next day, unaware of the large figure approaching Beacon from stone path. The large figure let loose a hearty and deep laugh as he bellowed a single order that would put his plan of revenge into action.

"Heartless Squad! Round up!"

()()()()()()()()

"Finally done, hope you all enjoyed and I did my best to fit both parts of this particular RWBY episode." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"And as usual if you enjoyed this particular chapter be sure to leave us a fav and a review telling us your thoughts and ideas." Daxter declared.

"Also I now have a youtube channel and the link is in my profile so any of you are interested, I would really appreciate the support. Until next time, Chris and Daxter are signing off and reminding you all... to stay awesome!"


End file.
